1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connectors, and in particular to a connector for supporting an umbrella attachable to a collapsible chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collapsible chairs are often used in indoor and outdoor situations where permanent seating is not available. The chairs are manufactured using a variety of materials such as wood, metal, or plastic. The chairs are appealing to the user because they are lightweight, portable, and are available in a variety of colors, sizes, and shapes. Because the structural support members remain interconnected when the chair is in use or in a collapsed position, the chair can be quickly and easily stored when not in use. Chairs manufactured using a tubular metal frame, and fabric supporting surfaces are particularly popular because their low cost of manufacture, and the ability to print text or images on the supporting surfaces, make them widely available.
When a collapsible chair is used outdoors, occupants often want protection from the heat, sun, and precipitation. A properly positioned umbrella can provide such protection. Different sizes and styles of umbrellas are often used with mixed results. Large umbrellas are unwieldy to transport and properly position, and require secure fixation to the ground or another object. Smaller umbrellas can be either held by the occupant or attached to the chair. Various methods of attaching umbrellas to collapsible chairs have been attempted. Most require substantial modification to the structure of the chair to accommodate the umbrella such as securing brackets or mounting hardware to the chair frame, or compromising the integrity of the fabric supporting surfaces. Such modifications affect the stability and safety of the chair, and add weight and bulk to the chair making it difficult to collapse and store. Therefore, there is a need for a connector attachable to a collapsible chair that is lightweight, easy to deploy and does not inhibit the easy transportation and storage of the chair.
Heretofore there has not been available a connector for a tubular chair with the advantages and features of the present invention.